Drarry scribbles
by LetsGetDysfunctional
Summary: Some Harry x Draco fluff and smut. Based on memes and Pinterest. We own nothing! Rated for suggestive themes!
1. What is this?!

**Kw-** So I'm visiting family near SAV and I drop by one of her events and we're sitting there next to one another Pinterest and she says; "God forbid you write a story on drarry jokes and vines" my obvious reply being- "God made me this gay, he'll be ok with it," then I whip out my computer and start collecting my drarry jokes for action and SAV says "Don't you mean God made you this _way_?" And I look at her and she realizes I meant exactly what I said.


	2. The first scribble

First Drarry scribble, yay!

Based on this-

Ron: Why are you so happy Malfoy?

Draco: Because I fucked Harry Potter

Harry: Maaalllfffooyyy

Draco: Yesterday you were screaming the same thing right below me

Everyone: Shooketh

Harry's Pov-

I did not expect to be so grumpy on a bright Friday afternoon. Honestly, I loved the weekend and Hagrid's classes were the best part of Friday. However, walking, no, _limping_ , through the bright forest with four hours of sleep was not ideal. I blushed deeply, thinking of what, or who, caused my discomfort and sleepiness.

I always felt so at home with nature though; the sparkling green trees, cool breezes making my cheeks colder and therefore redder. Nature energized me and made me feel so, _relaxed_. I saw a pretty red bird gracefully flit from tree branch to tree branch. I turned and walked backwards to continue to watch it but a flash of platinum hair caught my eye.

 _Draco Malfoy_ , the bane of my existence and apparently, my spine. My horomonal teenage mind slipped to last night, aka this morning, as I quickly averted my eyes.

 _A pale toned chest streched out on the bed, privates barely covered, slim waist, strong legs, body seeming to sparkle in the moonlight, blone hair falling into sharp, sexy eyes, and pink lips quirked upwards looking ready to devour him at a moments notice._

'Nonono Harry, now is not the time to be thinking of this! Pull yourself together!' I shook my head and turned away from him. I couldn't tell where my blood was flowing now. It felt like my heart was going to explode. I looked down and sighed gratefully when I couldn't see my 'situation'. Malfoy, however, noticed quite quickly. I looked over at the teen and he grinned at me knowingly. He gestured to my leg and I discreetly flipped him off, pushing up my glasses with my middle finger. Malfoy snorted.

"Why are you so happy Malfoy?" Ron called from he and Hermione's spot near some flat rocks. 'Don't you dare Draco' I glared at him.

"Because I fucked Harry Potter!" He annouced. The little _git_!

"Mallllfoooyyyy," I whined. The cat was out of the bag, but it felt like it was more of a tiger than a kitten. Draco grinned even wider, making him look like a angelic devil. That can't be a good sign.

"Yesterday you were screaming the same thing right below me," He smiled triumphant and defiant, looking like he had just won the lottery. I put my face in my hands. Ron looked at me traumatized. All I could do was sigh.

"I am shooketh," Blaise called out. "But honestly not suprised,"

Less excrutiating than expected, comment whatever the hell you want


	3. The second scribble

_Draco- You remind me of Medusa_

 _Harry- What? Why?_

 _Draco- Whenever I look into your eyes I turn rock hard._

Harry rubbed his eyes as he and a crowd of students trudged into the great hall for lunch. He had stayed up late studying with Hermione the night before and he was clueless to how she was as bright as usual and he felt like bitter coffee didn't sound so bad.

Harry sat at the gryffindor table and piled fruit and pancakes high on his plate.

"Harry, you look like a wild beast!" Hermione huffed, laughing as Harry continued to stuff his mouth.

"I'm just a tired Hermione, I don't know how you do it," Harry sighed. His friends continued to talk about classes and upcoming OWLS.

Suddenly, something caught Harry's eye. Draco Malfoy was staring right at him. Instead of looking away as Harry anticipated, Draco continued to hold him in a burning glare. Harry swallowed hard. 'What does Malfoy want now?' He thought. It seemed like his question would be answered soon as Draco stood and stalked over to the gryffindor table, looking Harry in the eye the whole way there.

"What do you want _Malfoy_ " Ron snarled. Harry swallowed again.

"Potter," Malfoy said calmly, completely ignoring Ron, "You remind me of Medusa,"

Harry tilted his head and his brow furrowed. 'Medusa?' Harry thought.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry demanded exasperated after he decided he couldn't figure out why.

"Because every time I look at you" _pause for effect_ "I turn rock hard"

...Not what Harry was expecting.

He turned bright red and looked away from the now sniggering Draco.

"Date me?" Harry turned even redder if possible and ran from the hall. But as he ran past Draco, he unmistakably whispered- 'meet me outside of Snape's room after class'


End file.
